


A Fae's Warning

by withinmelove



Series: MI6 Anon Fills [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Community: MI6 Cafe | mi6_cafe, Fae & Fairies, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor, James Bond Being James Bond, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Everyone in MI6 knows James Bond is part of the Fae.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: MI6 Anon Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564876
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154
Collections: MI6 Cafe Collections, Mi6 Cafe Prompt Fills





	A Fae's Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/gifts).



> I'm learning that on deadline pressed stuff like this I cram my fic in right under the wire lol. With schoolwork and work related stuff? I get it done as soon as possible. But my own hobby stuff I put off waaay too much.
> 
> I really enjoyed the prompt "If you come back three times, you will never leave.” and immediately thought of the Fae. Honestly it made me think of Labyrinth first and foremost. Maybe I'll have to write a crossover with that universe. 
> 
> **Comments, kudos, and critiques are welcome here! The feedback is very much appreciated.**

Everyone in MI6 knows James Bond is part of the Fae. 

All 00-agents are of some kind of magical persuasion. MI6 doesn’t bias towards one magical creature or another. Each has their strengths that suits the needs of Queen and country. 

007’s strengths as a Fae are his glamour and his inhuman knowledge of languages. To put it simply, there's not a conversation 007 can’t eavesdrop on. It’s a vital skill, and it means one less agent to be trained up on the major world languages. James’ glamour, though, is a double edged sword.

On the one hand, 007 is able to subtly shift into whatever appearance he may need for a mission. The downside is, his strength to maintain this level of illusion lasts only a few hours at most. He also has a terrible weakness for the glitter and shimmer of jewelry and sparkling clothing. Most often it’s the clothing of women who James flirts with at parties, but it’s not unknown for him to flirt with any man who may also have a pretty, shiny item on him, namely a watch, cufflinks or even a few rings.

Q does his best to steer James back onto the mission at hand and away from the glimmering jewelry. 

What James looks like when he returns home to MI6 is always up for debate. Q has seen James come back with bits of glamour still lingering on him like glitter. One iris dimmed to a dark blue, the other that brilliant ice blue that pierces Q when directed at him. Sometimes it’s only his hair that is lighter or darker. Other times he’s younger or older. No wrinkles, but other occasions he’s got dimples, or a constellation of freckles all over, but always tattoos somewhere on his body. 

“Why do you put on tattoos?” Q asks one day, as James is returning his tech from a mission. He asks the question idly, more as chatter versus any real serious digging. What James decides to put on his body with his glamour is none of Q’s business. 

Right now he’s more focused on accounting for the losses of James’ items then watching his agent’s reaction to the question. When Q was newly Quartermaster, James had tried to be cute and say his iron aversion led him to losing or inadvertently breaking what Q had outfitted him with. It only took three times before Q had caught on that no, James is just terrible with caring for his equipment. It’s not due to lack of respect; he just isn’t concerned with keeping track of equipment he doesn’t absolutely need or feel he needs when on the chase. 

Q’s so intent on what he’s doing that Q misses the way James stills at the question. Q glances after a moment of no answer, raising his eyebrows when he sees James’ furrowed brows.

“Sorry, was that too personal?” he mumbled, embarrassed. The only reason he brings it up is because today’s mission was a honeypot, and he’d noticed once again that James’ tattoos had shifted and changed from the last time Q had seen him shirtless on his screens. 

James shakes his head. “No, no, not at all. I’m just surprised you noticed.” There’s a wicked gleam to his eyes that has a blush already rising on Q’s face. “So you like watching me fuck, do you, Q?” 

Q rolls his eyes as hard as he can while turning his attention back to the much diminished amount of tech James brought back today. 

“I keep an eye on you no matter what, _007_. I can’t have my agent caught with his pants down.” 

This earns him a laugh and James’ continued presence.

Hours later James picks up the conversation as if they’d never stopped talking.

“Fae are animals like any other,” James mentions to the air. He’s laid out on the couch in Q’s office. Currently he’s journaling whatever he’s thinking about. Q has been repairing the destroyed equipment that James did manage to bring home. 

“I prefer honeypot types during the springtime. We want to fuck in the spring, birth in summer, and have the babies somewhat grown by winter.” 

Q feels like he should be taking notes or recording his words. Bestaries are common but they don’t compare to hearing real life accounts. He happily spends the next few hours listening to James talk and explain the Fae to him.

\--

The rapport between them is easy. It’s comfortable to have James’ presence at his side or in Q-branch. At first a Fae in his branch had ruffled the feathers of his staff. They had calmed down soon enough when it became clear that James had no interest in playing tricks. No, his sole focus was either Q or spending time in his office decompressing from missions.

James has always interested Q both as a person and as the only Fae on staff. Besides, James on his own, even when not using a glamour, is witty and sarcastic, something Q finds very attractive indeed.

On James’ side of things, he seems to love to flirt with Q and be a shadow attached to him while inside MI6. Q can’t say he minds the attention. It’s lovely to feel wanted, even if it’s only for the shiny objects he handles in the form of tech. 

When James asks him out to lunch one day, it doesn’t surprise Q but pleases him. There’s always been a crackling tension between them. A thread of a bond that had lit up when they first met one another. 

Ending up at James’ apartment for an evening movie is a pleasant conclusion to their first date. 

“If you come back three times, you’ll never leave,” James warns Q that night. Or rather states because there’s no ominous tone in his voice. They’re standing at the front door and here Q had just been about to go in for a goodnight kiss. Or more likely kisses. But that’s quickly thrown off track by this sudden statement.

Q blinks, taken aback. “Is that a threat to whisk me away?” He’s never been sure how much of the myths are true. Certainly not the aversion to iron, or at least not for James.

This draws a smile from James. Strangely, that doesn’t alarm Q in the least. Perhaps his sense of danger is slightly broken from his time at MI6. 

“The Fae tend to claim those they get close to. Would you like that, Q?” 

An impish smile pulls at Q’s lips. “Aren’t I yours already, James? I am your Quartermaster and handler.” 

A laugh and grin. “That you are. How can I possibly forget.” 

\--

By now Q should know better than to expect that James Bond will remain unharmed for long. The Fae is a magnet for trouble and mayhem. There’s been so much that Q wonders if James doesn’t in fact _invite_ trouble with wide open arms. It would explain his propensity for always having the opposition trying to kill him. 

It’s why he shouldn’t be shocked when James stumbles home severely injured and bypasses going to Medical completely. He’s never been one to go there even when he’s dying. Something about the place just doesn’t agree with him.

Which is why, when Moneypenny calls him to inform Q that James has gone rogue once on home soil and is seriously hurt, Q is snatching up his backpack filled with medical supplies and sprinting out the door of his apartment. 

The first place he heads towards is James’ apartment. If the man will return anywhere it’s either there or Q-branch. It’s not until he’s got his hand upon the front door that Q realizes this is his second time returning. One more and he’ll discover the true consequences of that warning. 

He doesn’t care. 

Q finds James laid out in the bedroom, bleeding from multiple deep stab wounds, barely coherent from using Herculean strength to maintain his glamour of perfect health so as to not panic civilians. Q gets down to business, quickly making tourniquets and swearing at James for putting him in the position of having to play paramedic. After he’s managed to slow and eventually staunch the bleeding, James becomes more lucid and aware of his surroundings. Q forces him to drink some water and shamelessly bullies him into bed. The floor of his bedroom is no place to die - or to recover from nearly dying. 

“Bring me - nectar. In my coat,” James states, the color of his complexion still too pale for Q’s liking. Two vials that shimmer with midnight blue nectar are indeed inside the pocket of the coat, which is hung up on the bedroom door. Q brings them both over, offering the two vials to James. The latter takes only one, flicks off the cap, and downs the liquid all in one swallow. 

“This will help me regain my strength.” James relaxes into the bed. Q grabs his emergency backpack, which has a phone with direct connection to MI6 paramedics on speed dial. He must seem pretty twitchy, for James drowsily opens his eyes. 

“Lay down, Q. I can’t die from getting stabbed. Just nearly. Takes a lot out of me - out of anyone, being stabbed that many times.” His voice is soft, edging on slurring. If Q knew more about Fae physiology and chemistry, he’d be very concerned about whether James just overdosed himself on nectar. As the situation currently stands, he gives in and does as James says. If anything, the cell phone is resting on the nightstand, although he’s not sure what Medical will be able to do if James’ condition starts spiraling downward. 

They lay there, Q nestled against James’ side, resting his hand on the blond’s chest and keeping track of his heartbeat, with James dozing and seemingly not dying any time fast. Q lets his mind wander and starts puzzling over James’ warning. He’s unsure if James will truly whisk him away, and if so, where? Faerie? A place he doesn’t quite believe in, despite working with 00-agents of that same mystical nature.

Really, the magic in this world seems to come from nowhere at all versus any certain place. 

“James, what did you mean if I come back three times I’ll never leave? Are you planning to steal me away - or some other unfortunate soul who comes home with you three times?” Q finally has to ask. The warning has been itching at the back of his mind ever since James said it. 

James groggily opens his eyes. 

“I meant that you will not leave here again unchanged on the third time. I thought you might be scared away by the general warning.” He smiles, the edges of his eyes creasing. “Usually it works for everyone else.” He shifts his arm from around Q so that he can scratch Q’s scalp. 

\--

Q gives himself a good two months to mull over what it means to go back to James’ apartment a third time. If he goes through with this, he’ll become Fae like James. Death for a Fae as he’s found out from James means eventually fading away into a shade. A remnant of himself trapped in Faerie for all eternity. It is the fate of all Fae. 

He wants that with James. He wants to be Fae just like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you DragonGirl once again for being my quick beta for me! Here is her ao3 link please do check her out! https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/works
> 
> I'll admit I was too rushed to get the ending a proper finish off and I do apologize. I have it all planned out in my head what Q becomes as a Fae. But my under the wire finishing my writing stopped me from filling out all the details.
> 
> 12/24/19 Edit: I saw on the prompt exchange that the prompt actually had someone's name attached to it as to who asked for this! I was just browsing back through to see what other things there were to fill. So Linorien I gift this to you! If you check out the MI6 prompt fills there are 3 more stories centered around your prompt!


End file.
